Digimon Fighters
by Chaos Rinis
Summary: My own series of Digimon. All OC really with no characters from the series itself. As a small note, any real world location stated in this story is fictional, unless it is a popular landmark E.g. The effiel tower
1. Vixen

A few weeks before, a Digi egg appeared out of a computer screen to a year old boy  
called Ryan, Digi-eggs appeared to many people including his two friends Kirsty and  
Alex. A few days afterwards it hatched into what appeared to be a head with stubs for  
feet and a fox tail also known as a Viximon. Then weeks after, a strange cloud  
appeared downtown. Ryan is watching the news with his two friends Kirsty and Alex  
who also had Digimon with them.

"Today's top story, a strange cloud has appeared downtown, citizens have been asked  
not to approach it." said the Anchorman.

"Didn't strange clouds appear in Japan a few years back?" Asked Kirsty, she is  
wearing a black hoodie with a dragon picture on the back and black trousers. She has  
a thin golden chain around her neck with a round Chinese wen coin with a square hole  
hanging from it.

"Yes, there was but they stopped appearing after awhile, but why have they started to  
appear again?" Said the puzzled Alex, he wears a blue vest with black trousers and red  
and silver trainers.

"Who cares, I say we go and check it out!"Exclaimed Ryan. He's wearing a t-shirt  
with a skull on the front with the words, let the ass-kicking commence above the  
skull. He is also wearing gray jeans with the words no fear on them. The Digimon are  
sitting at the window growling."What's up with you three?" Asked Ryan wondering  
why they were growling.

"It's a Digimon." replied Viximon. All three start jumping up and down, Tokomon  
opening his mouth to reveal his shark-like fangs.

"Well we're going to check on the cloud, you guys wanna come?" Asked Kirsty. All  
she got in return was a group of nods, then the group took off towards the cloud.  
Meanwhile a teenage boy is watching the news aswell.

"Electrical devices near the cloud seem to malfunction, the cloud still has not lifted,  
wait." The anchorwoman as she held her hand to her ear."Our latest report, three  
teenagers have entered the cloud, police are baffeled as to why no one saw them.

"Interesting, it would appear that I'm not the only one who has a Digimon." Said the  
boy.

"Wow, it's very well...grey in here," Said Alex commenting on the fact that  
everything is gray within the cloud.

"Really, I never noticed." Said Ryan sarcastically. Just then, they heard a sound, it  
sounded like a horse approaching."There should not be a horse in this part of  
Aberdeen." said Ryan. The sound got louder and louder until they heard something or  
someone.

"Solar Ray!" Shouted a voice. A blast of light appeared and was heading for them, but  
they jumped out of the way at the last second. A centaur came running from where the  
blast came from.

"It's a Centarumon!" Shouted Alex. The Centarumon jumped at Kirsty who rolled out  
of the way.

"Yep definitely a Centarumon." Said Kirsty.

"Hey what are they doing?"Asked Ryan with some anxiousness as the three small  
Digimon jumped at the centaur Digimon. Centarumon merely batted them aside as he  
headed for Ryan and his friends."This is not going to end well."Said Ryan as  
Centarumon got closer.

"We've got to help them." said Viximon as she got back up. A golden light  
illuminated the three as well as the pockets of their human partners."Viximon  
digivolve to....Renamon!"Shouted the small yellow creature as it become a creature  
which is more human like.

"Tokomon digivolve to....Patamon!" Shouted the small rabbit creature as it become a  
bit bigger with bat-wing like ears.

"Tsunomon digivolve to....BlackGabumon!" Said the head with a horn as it became a  
wolf-like creature.

"This is the end for you." Said Centarumon as he runs at them but a kick to face sent  
him back.

"Going somewhere?" Said Renamon as she crosses her arms."Diamond storm!"She  
shouts as hundreds of needle-like diamonds raced at Centarumon, cutting him  
hundreds of times.

"My turn, BB Bubble!" Exclaimed Patamon as he sends a invisible bubble at  
Centarumon, hitting him in the face causing him to fall over.

"Now to finish this, Blistering cold!" Shouts BlackGabumon as he freezes  
Centarumon and then unleashes torrents of flames causing him to turn into data which  
Renamon absorbs.

"Wow, that was exilarating." Said Ryan who is completely dumbfounded.

"The cloud's clearing, we have got to go." Said Alex as the group ran off. Later on  
when Kirsty and Alex have went home with their respective Digimon. Ryan and  
Renamon are in Ryan's bedroom.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Ryan asked Renamon.

"Don't you recognise me?" She asked him.

"No not really." He replied. Renamon sighed.

"It's me, Vixen." She told him. Unlike most Renamon, she has red fur where there is  
yellow, black fur where there is white fur and has white gloves.

"Wha?"Says a confused Ryan, he faint's but is caught by Vixen before hitting the  
ground, she puts him on his bed, then leaves through the window and lies on the roof.

"Hey, never seen you around here, toots." Says a voice.

"Who's there?" Asks Vixen. A small imp-like Digimon appeared from the shadows.

"Name's Impmon, Who're you toots?" Asked the rude Impmon.

"My name is Vixen, come here for a second."She said while moving her arm as to say  
come over.

"Sure."He jumps over."So what do you want toots?"Asked Impmon. He got his reply  
with a kick to the face sending him away and he landed on the other end of the  
neighbour's roof.

"Don't call me toots." Said Vixen. Impmon had already left by then.


	2. The Next Day

Ryan woke up, had it all been a dream? It certainly seemed that way, he checked his  
clock, it was ten to eight in the mourning.

"Well, I don't know whether yesterday even happened." He said still groggy from  
waking up.

"Ryan, come down here!" Shouted his mother.

"Kay!"He shouted back. He walks out of his room, down the stairs and into the  
kitchen.

"So how did you sleep last night?" She asked him.

"Like a log or a rock, take your pick." He replied.

"Aren't you meeting with Alex and Kirsty at the park today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am, I should get going." He replies, picking up his bag. He leaves through the  
front door and starts walking away, down the road and to the nearby park, but he knew  
that he was being followed, he has a idea of who it is but doubts it."Vixen, are you  
there?" He asked whoever was following him.

"Good mourning Ryan." Says Vixen as she appears in front of him.

"Well that takes one thing from my mind, by the way, thank you." He says to her.

"Thank you, for what?" She asks having no clue what he is referring to.

"For yesterday, if it weren't for you, me and my friends would have been trampled."  
He explains to Vixen.

"Then, your welcome, shouldn't we be getting to the park?" She inquired. After a while, they arrived at their destination, when they arrived, Alex seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bud?" He asked his friends, before something landed on his head, threatening to bring him down.

"I'm right here on your head." Said the playful rabbit Digimon. He has a blue top  
rather then orange.

"Sorry about that, I slept in." He said while chuckling awkwardly. He took a seat on a  
nearby rock while Vixen just sat on the grass cross-legged like Budda."So, did anyone  
else find yesterday hard to belilve?" He asked his friends.

"I did, until I found guy having a barking contest with our dog." Said Kirsty pointing  
as Darkfang.

"We were having a converstaion." Scoffed Darkfang as he crosses his arms.

"I did as well, until I found this guy in the bin." Said Alex pointing at Bub.

"I tried to wake you up but you would'nt." Said the rabbit digimon, droping his ears.

"Oh well, it was fun was'nt it?" Asked Ryan.

"Yep, it was exhilarating."Said Kirsty with optimism.

"I guess."Said Alex. The group talked for a while until their digimon picked their  
heads up and Darkfang started to growl.

"A digimon?" Inquired Ryan.

"Yes, we must stop it." Replied Vixen.

"Then let's hurry up and go."Said Alex as he runs off followed by the others. When  
they got to new cloud, then ran right in.

"Be ready, we can't tell what digimon it is." Said Ryan, looking around trying to see  
their target.

"You won't need to ponder much longer." Said a voice.

"Who's there, show yourself!"Shouted Kirsty. A silver Renamon walked out.

"What the?" Vixen wondered."Sister, why are you here?" She asked the Renamon.

"How do Digimon have siblings?" Asked Ryan.

"I'll tell you when we finish here." She replied.

"Please, call me Silverpaw, I'm here to see what your up to."Said the Silverenamon."I  
am not impressed either, so I've decieded to kick the crap out of your group." She said  
getting ready to fight.

"Are'nt you being a bit overconfident?"Asked Vixen noticing she was alone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my friends." She said with her hand pointng behind  
her as two Gazimon jump out, something beeps in Ryan's pocket.

"What's in my pocket?" He asked while pulling out what looks like the d-arcs from  
digimon tamers, but without the cardslash part, instead it has a small handle where it  
should be. Ryan's has a dark red ring around the screen with yellow for the main  
body. It came up with information about Gazimon."Gazimon, champion level beast  
type digimon, they attack by stuning their oppeonants with their electric stun  
blast."Explained Ryan as he read it.

"What help does knowing what they do provide?" Asked Alex."Okay Bub and | will  
take the Gazimon on the right, Kirsty and Darkfang the one the left and Ryan and  
Vixen take Silverpaw." He ordered as he and Bub positioned themsleves in front of  
the Gazimon on the right.

"Yeah, whatever." Scowled Kirsty as she and Darkfang stand in front of the one on  
the left.

"Here we go!" Said Ryan as they were already in front of Silverpaw.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Said Vixen as she got ready to fight."You always thought you  
were better then me." She said.

"Well, wanna prove me wrong?"Said Silverpaw. The two rush eachother as Vixen  
tries to punch her at the same time Silverpaw tries to punch her, ending in their fists  
coliding.

"Come cream puff, let's go." Teased one Gazimon as he stuck his tounge out at Bub.

"Who're you calling a cream puff?" Said Bub as he tackles Gazimon, knocking him to  
the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" asks Darkfang as Gazimon takes a swipe at him which he  
dodges."A tortomon could have dodged that." He swipes at Gazimon, but he dodges  
and kicks him in the face."You're gonna pay for that." He growled as he prepared an  
attack."Petite fire!" He exclaimed as he breathes out a long torrent that starts in fire  
but ends in a blistaring wind.

"Noooo!"Screamed the Gazimon as it turned into data. Back with Bub.

"Bub tackle him!" Commanded Alex.

"Sure thing."He tackles Gazimon's head, then smacks him with his ears a bit brfore  
perparing the final blow."BB Bubble!" He exclaimed, unleashing the bubble,  
destroying Gazimon. Back with Ryan and Vixen.

"Come on Vixen, you can do it." Cheered Ryan, encourging Vixen.

"Your human partner, I presume?"Asks Silverpaw as she blocks a punch from Vixen.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"Replies Vixen, she tries to kick Silverpaw, but she blocks by  
grabbing her foot.

"Maybe he would prefer to be my partner?" She wondered as she threw Vixen  
againest the tree they were fighting on as she begins to pummel Vixen with a flurry of  
kicks and punches. Vixen was tired and could not take much more.

"Come on Vixen you can do it!"Shouted Ryan as his d-arc like object begins to glow.

"Yes, I just need a bit more power!"She exclaimed. She is covered in a golden light  
again. "Renamon digivolve to....Kyuubimon!"She is now a quadraped nine-tailed  
fox."Ready for round two?" She asks as Silverpaw lunges at her, she headbutts  
Silverpaw in the stomuch then whips her with all nine tails."Time to finish this, fox  
tail inferno!"She unleashes fireballs from the end of her tails. Silverpaw is hit by them  
all and is weak.

"I'll get you back for that."She growls as she jumps and disappears, the cloud  
disappears. Vixen is still in her Kyuubimon state.

"Good job Vixen."Said Ryan.

"I would not have been able to do it without you." She said with happiness.

"Was'nt there not anything you were wanting to tell us?"Questioned Alex.

"Oh yes, digimon are born from digieggs and in rare occasions, there are more then  
one digimon born from a single egg." She explained.

"But only one hatched from the egg." Said Ryan.

"For a digimon to travel from the digital world to your world, we need to revert to  
digi-eggs." She explained further.

"What about those three and centaurumon?" Asked Kirsty.

"I have no idea." Replied Vixen.

"It's getting late, we should be getting home." Said Alex."Come on Bub." He said as  
Bub lands on his hand and they walk away.

"Yeah, we should get going, come on Darkfang." Says Kirsty as she walks away with  
Darkfang at her side.

"Well Vixen, it's our turn." He says with a fake yawn.

"Hmm, get on."Says Vixen as she lies down so Ryan can climb on to her back.

"Uh sure." He says nervously as he climbs on.

"Hang on tight, just try not to pull out any of my fur."She says then starts running  
back to Ryan's home. They get back in twenty seven minutes.

"That was quick, much quicker then walking." Commented Ryan. Vixen reverted  
back to her rookie state. They enter the house."Mom I'm home!"He shouts, there is no  
reply."That's odd."They walk into the kitchen, there is a piece of paper on the table.  
"Must be a note." He picks it up and reads it."Dear Ryan, we have gone out and will  
most likely be back in the mouring." He says reading the note."Well then, make  
yourself at home."He says. He walks through to the living room followed by Vixen.  
Vixen sees a picture with Ryan, his parents and another boy.

"Excuse me Ryan, but who is this other boy?" She asks.

"Hmm, oh that's my brother, he disappeared a few years ago." He replies.

"Oh, sorry for asking." She says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Don't be, I prefer it that people or digimon don't feel sorry for asking about him." He  
tells her."Well, I'm off to bed." He says then begins to leave.

"Wait, where do I sleep?" She asks.

"Oh right."He relizes."Wait here."He takes off up the stairs. He comes back with a  
qulit."You can use this and sleep on the couch." He told her. She begins to say  
something but is stopped by Ryan."Don't thank me."He says as he walks away. She  
lies down on the couch covering herself with the qulit.


	3. DATS

Ryan woke up and headed downstairs to find Vixen at the table in the kitchen with a cup of herbal tea.

"Good mourning Ryan." She greeted him. He took a seat at the other side.

"Their not back yet, am I right?" He asked her.

"Yes, your right on that one." She replied. "You got a message from Alex, he says that  
you and Kirsty should meet him at his house." She told him.

"Really, we better get a move on then." He said. Later when they have arrived. Ryan knocks on the door. Footsteps can be heard on the other side. Alex opens the door.

"Ah Ryan, we've been waiting for you, please come in." He said moving to the side to  
let them in. They entered and followed Alex to the living room. The living room looks  
very posh, filled with some of the most expensive furniture Ryan has ever seen.

"Well Ryan, finally decided to show up, eh?" Asked Kirsty.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Well now that we are all here, let's get to what I called you here for, after the events of yesterday, when Vixen digivolved to Kyuubimon to defeat Silverpaw, I noticed that the device that Ryan was holding reacted with Vixen, so I decided to research them, they appear to have information on just about every digimon swell as a little part that can be pulled out." He explains as he takes out a device simpler to Ryan's except it is orange around the screen and white for the main part and pulling out the part he just explained about.

"Well then genius, what do we call this gizmo's?" Asked Kirsty, not one for listening to explanations.

"If you would be kind enough to wait I'll tell you, I've decided that we call them D-X's, the X is short for xtreme." He told the group.

"That has to be the best thing I've heard you said since we met." Said Kirsty.

"I can't tell whether you're complimenting him or trying to annoy him." Said Ryan trying to figure it out. Vixen let out a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, I also spent the night figuring out what we use with these things, when I found these chips." He says while laying a small pile of chips." Ryan since Vixen is available, would you mind using this one." He says handing him one the chips.

"Why not Bub?" He asks Alex.

"He's sleeping upstairs." He replies.

"Darkfang is also sleeping, right there." Says Kirsty pointing to a cushion with Darkfang laying on top of it.

"Well then since I don't have a choice, Vixen, you ready?" He asks Vixen.

"Anytime." She replies.

"Okay then, let's see." He takes a look at his D-xtreme after pulling the part out, He inserts it and a button on the end of it starts flashing." I guess what I do with this is press it." He says as he presses the flashing button.

"Airdra wings, activate." Says a voice from the D-X. Two reptilian wings appear on Vixen's back which are red and have many holes in them.

"That's interesting." Says Vixen turning to look at the wings.

"Yeah, that's great but how to we get rid of them when we don't need them?" Asks Ryan.

"Simple, press the blue button, it's next to the button that was flashing earlier."  
Replies Alex.

"Ah, let's do that then." Says Ryan as he presses it.

"Disengage." Said the voice from before. The wings disappear in a white flash. Later on, they have turned the TV on and were watching it when it came up with a urgent report.

"Another cloud has appeared in downtown Aberdeen. Civilians have been asked to keep a distance." Said the Anchorman.

"Well then, let's get going." Said Ryan as he and Vixen ran off. Later on when they enter the cloud." I wonder what digimon it is this time?" wondered Ryan. He got his answer soon as a Samurai like digimon came flying at them. They quickly jump out of the way as Kirsty takes out her D-X. Her D-X has a red ring around the screen and has black for the main part."Musyamon, champion level Samurai type digimon, he defeats his foes with Shadow death slice." Said Kirsty reading it. Musyamon gets up.

"Love's Blade!" Says a voice as a pink wave heads for Musyamon, cutting him at the waist, he turns into data. A pink-haired woman wearing a uniform with the word Dats on the shoulders and a Griffin like digimon with red feathers and is wearing a silver helmet with blades coming out of the sides walk up to them. Ryan takes out his D-X and points it at the Griffin like digimon.

"Halsemon, armour level Griffin digimon, he takes down enemy's with his Love's Blade attack." Said Ryan reading it. The Halsemon reverts to a smaller red bird called Hawkmon.

"Hey you, are you guys Dats members?" Asked the woman.

"Look miss, we don't know what Dats is." Said Alex.

"Then all three of you are in violation of law thirty six, paragraph twelve, line two, harbouring escaped Digimon." Said the Women taking out a badge much like the police." You're all under arrest." She says.

"No we are not, let's book it!" Shouts Ryan as he and Vixen run off in one direction, Kirsty and Darkfang another and Alex and Bub another. Later on when Ryan and Vixen make it back." Well, that was different." He says as he enters.

"Uh, Ryan." Says Vixen as she points ahead of them. Ryan turns and is greeted by the same woman from before.

"Oh great, let me guess we are under arrest?" He questioned.

"Yes, but first I have a few questions to ask you." She replies." By the way, my name's Veronica." She tells him. She takes a seat at one side of the kitchen table with Hawkmon next to her holding a notepad and a pen. Vixen sits next to him." Question one, how lone have you been with these digimon?" She asks.

"A month and then some." He answers. Hawkmon writes something and nods.

"Okay then, next question, have you participated in battles against other  
digimon?" She asks.

"Yes, we have." He replies. Hawkmon notes something else and nods again.

"Next question, what digimon?" She asks.

"A Centarumon, two Gazimon and her sister." He says pointing at Vixen. Hawkmon notes down something and nods once more.

"Okay, second last question, are you willing to join Dats?" She questions.

"No, not at all." He answers. Hawkmon does the same as before.

"Okay, last question, are you willing to travel to Tokyo, Japan to speak to our head office?" She asks.

"If it means you will stop bothering us and we don't have to join this Dats thing, then sure." He replies.

"Then we'll be leaving, you have two months, then there will be no second chances." She says as Hawkmon finishes noting down and gets off the chair. The two walk away and out the door.

"Ryan, are you serious about us going to Japan?" Asks Vixen.

"Yes, I am, we always did plan to travel to far off places." Said Ryan as he takes off up the stairs.


	4. Wolf's Howl

It was the day after they had encountered Veronica, Ryan has asked his friends to meet  
him at the park to discuss his encounter with her at his home.

"So we now have to go to Japan and talk to the head office." He finished telling them.

"So how do you expect us to afford this?" Asks Alex.

"Ahem, remember my father created the Digimon Online game, so that makes me  
rich." He answered."So in the meantime, we will prepare for trip. I don't know how  
long we will be there, so make some kind of alabi." He explained.

"This should be fun." Says Kirsty as Vixen warps in.

"Ah, Vixen, any news?"Asks Ryan.

"Another Digi-field has appeared at the harbour." She replies.

"Well then let's go, I'll meet you guys there."He says as he takes out his D-X and  
slides the chip bay out and inserts two chips."Let's see how this combo works."He  
says as he presses the flashing button.

"Airdra wings, speed demon, activated."Says a voice as Vixen once again dons wings.

"Well then, let's go."She picks Ryan up and flies away at blinding when  
Kirsty and Alex reach the harbour. Ryan and Vixen have already started to enage a  
giant sea serpent known as Seadramon.

"Okay Vixen, you need more power so." He says as he takes out a green chip and does  
the usual proceedre.

"Digivolution activate." Says a voice as a orb of digi-code surrounds Vixen.

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyuubimon!"She says as she becomes Kyuubimon once  
more. Alex and Kirsty run up to Ryan as Vixen jumps away to fight Seadramon.

"Not hogging the fun, are you?"Asked Kirsty as she takes out her D-X.

"He better not be."Says Alex as he does the same. Vixen skids on the ground next to  
them.

"I'm not done yet."Says Vixen as she takes a step forward and falls.

"Vixen!"Shouts Ryan as he runs to her side."Are you okay?"He asks her.

"I'll be fine."She replies. Seadramon fires a large blast of water at the tamers and there  
digimon, washing them away in diffrent directions, washing Kirsty into the water  
where Seadramon coils the end of his tail around her, squzeeing the life out of her.

"Kirsty!"Shouts Darkfang as he jumps in,swims over to Seadramon and climbs  
on."Let go of her!"He shouts as he takes a bite out of Seadramon. Seadramon roars  
and turns to look at the small rookie, he lunges his head forward and uses his head like  
a mace and smacks Darkfang off.

"Darkfang!" Kirsty thinks, running out of breath when a golden light shot up from the  
water where Darkfang landed.

"BlackGabumon digivolve to.....Blackgarurumon!" Exclaims the small wolf as it  
became a bigger more majestic wolf."Let go of her or face the consaquences."He  
shouts. The serpent merely roars as it tries to bite him, but he easily dodges and  
slashes the part of his tail holding Kirsty causing to fall, he catches her and resumes  
battle."What do you think Kirsty, should we end him now?" He asks his tamer.

"Let him have it and send him to hell or the digimon equalvalint."She says taking  
heavy breaths.

"You got it."He jumps from Seadramon's back to his head and starts biting into the  
area around his eye, making Seadramon suffer a lot of pain, he tries to swat Darkfang  
off, but Darkfang easily dodges making Seadramon hit himself in the head."Time to  
finish, Dark wolf howl!"He exclaims, he howls and fires a blast of dark flames at his  
enemy's head. This destroyed Seadramon, Later.

"Awesome finish!"Said Ryan as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"Says Darkfang still in Blackgarurumon form.

"It's getting late, we should all be getting home."Said Alex as he turns to walk away  
with Bub on his shoulder.

"Later Kirsty,Vixen, devolve please." He turns to Vixen who nods and devloves to  
Renamon still not able to walk."Don't worry, I'll help you."Said Ryan smiling as he  
puts Vixen's arm behind his head and walks away slowly with the wounded Vixen.

"I disgust myself." Thinks Vixen.

"Well then Darkfang, let's go!" She says pointing toward her home as he leaps toward  
it. Meanwhile with Ryan and Vixen.

"We're almost there." He says as a familier voice is heard.

"So, had a rough day,toots?" Asks Impmon.

"Please, let me rip him to shreds."Whispers Vixen to Ryan.

"Don't mind him, let's just go."He says helping Vixen as he goes. Impmon follows  
them for a bit but gets bored and walks away. The rest of the night was uneventful.


	5. Japan

A week before, A officer of the secret Dats organization - Veronica -, had visted Ryan and asked him questions. These events have led to Ryan and his friends going to japan. Today is the day they are leaving, they are going to meet at their place in the park, Ryan had going there early, maybe too early. To be exact he went there four am. He is sitting against a tree. He had going there to think about things.

"I wonder what the world they come from is like?" He asked himself."Maybe we could go their someday?"He wondered. He found it hard to stay awake so he soon  
found himself drifting to sleep. He was having a dream.

"You fool, the light will never prevail over darkness!" Shouted a digimon, he has armour black as night, it has seven eyes on it, all of them looking in the same  
direction.

"I don't care, I will defeat you, Duskmon!" Shouted another Digimon, this one's  
armour is blue and has stripes at points on it. He is also wearing a scarf, it is long and two long parts go off from each. The two jump at eachother and their blades connect, then everything goes black as Ryan hears a voice.

"...R...yan...wake...up...wake up Ryan."Said a voice as Ryan could feel someone  
shaking him. He opens his eyes to see Vixen right in front of his face.

"Oh hi Vix." He groaned still groggy from sleeping.

"Vix?" She said to herself."I like it, though I would prefer it if you would stay  
awake." She said, commenting on the fact he has fallen asleep again. She sits down next to him and goes to sleep. She starts having a dream. She is in a bar, sitting at a table with a drink. She takes a drink and starts drawing circles on the table with a claw." I wonder where everyone is, and are they okay?" She wonders. The only difference with her is that she is carrying a sword on her back and has a belt which has a dagger attached to it. A dark armoured digimon looks over to her and walks over but she takes no notice since she was lost in her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Vixen is it?" Asks the digimon. The mentioning of her name by someone she does not know makes her pay attenion.

"Yes I'm Vixen, what bussiness is it of yours?" She replies.

"My master would like to see you, dead." He says as a red blade slowy emerges form his right forearm as he brings it over his head."Or alive, but I prefer you dead." He finishes, bringing the blade down on her, but is stopped by a digimon in blue striped armour."You again!"He growls at the other digimon.

"Yes me again, Vix, you alright?" He asks and then everything goes blank. She can  
hear a very clear voice.

"Vix, are you planning to wake up?" The voice asks. She opens her eyes to see Ryan, wide awake."Come on Vix, we are off to the the airport."He says giving her a shake. She gets up.

"Good mourning."She says pleasently.

"You to, we are running out of time, let's go." He says as he takes her hand and pulls her along. She wakes up and walks afer him, they arrive at the airport.

"Hey you two, what took ya?" Asked Alex.

"Alex saying ya?"Wondered Ryan."What nightmare have I woke up to?" He asked,  
joking about him saying ya.

""Haha, very funny." Said Alex sarcasticly. The group laughed."Well, time for the  
digimon to get on their cover." He said.

"Cover?" Said all three of the digimon.

"Yes cover, we may need you with us."He says.

"Fair enough." Said Vixen.

"Okay, Bub and Darkfang don't move, you two are stuffed animals." He told  
them."Vixen, you will be wearing this." He says handing her a long coat and a hat.

"Er, okay."She says looking at Ryan.

"What, was'nt my idea." He says knowing what she is thinking. She then turns to  
Alex.

"Yeah it was me, but it was the only thing I could come up with." He said.

"It will be fine, you won't have to wear it after we get there."Says Ryan, knowing that Vixen was wanting to tear him apart.

"Well, if you say so." She says as she puts on the coat and the hat. After getting thetickets and waiting for awhile. They finally got on the , mid flight. Alex and Kirsty and their digimon are sitting behind Ryan and Vixen. Vixen is sitting next to the window, looking out and watching what past below them.

"So, enjoying the view?" Asked Ryan.

"Yes I am." She replied. Suddenly she saw a Devimon on the wing of the  
plane."Ryan, we have company."She says after getting his attenion and pointing at the window.

"Yep, my demons are coming back to haunt me." He said watching the when he took another look, he was gone,then the sound of grinding metal could be heard as Devimon tore a hole in the top of the the other passengers ran from their seats and starting panicing."Everyone's too worried about Devimon for them to notice, so Vix, ready to go to work?"He asks his Digimon as he takes out his D-X.

"Whenever you are." She replies as she warps out of the clothing and appears below Devimon, she does a uppercut to his chin,knocking him out of the plane and back on to the wing, she jumps out after him."Bring it on!"She exclaims as she gets ready to fight.


	6. Angels and Devils

Vixen jumps at Devimon and punches him in the face them he does a roundhouse kick  
to his face.

"You little bitch, I'll kill you!"Shouts Devimon as he jumps at her and kicks her, he  
then punches her fifthteen times in the chest, then throws her of the side after doing a  
finishing punch to her lungs so she would not warp back up.

"Vix!"Shouts Ryan watching her fall to her doom. He tries to jump after her but is  
held back by Kirsty.

"Don't worry, it's Vixen, she will be fine." She says trying to calm him down.

"I wish we could help." Says Bub, dropping his ears."Alex?" He asks when he gets no  
reply.

"So who should I kill first, maybe this one?"He said holding Alex by the head.

"Alex!"Shouts Ryan as he realises his friend is in trouble.

"I have got to help him."Says Bub as a golden light comes from Alex's pocket.

"This light...no, not again!" He says as he throws Alex to the side and into some seats.

"Patamon digivolve to.....Angemon!"Says the rabbit as he became a more human-like  
digimon with angel wings, wearing a helmet and carrying a golden staff."So, want to  
have a go with me?"He asks the devil digimon.

"I will kill you this time!"He answers as he jumps at Bub. Meanwhile somewhere  
below.

"I've failed my friends, no it can't end like this." She assured herself, suddenly she  
was covered in a golden light."Renamon digivolve to......Harpymon!"She says turning  
into a armoured harpy like digimon."Yes, I can get back to my friends." She says  
cheerfully as she flies in the direction of the plane. Meanwhile with the others.

"That's odd, my D-X glowed gold?"He wonders."It only does that when Vixen  
digivolves." He told himself, meanwhile in the fight between Angemon and Devimon.

"You'll have to do better then that."Says Angemon as he dodges a punch from  
Devimon. He swings his staff at his head and hits him, he then wacks him in the chest,  
making him double over, Angemon then hits him in the back of his head with his  
staff, mmaking him fall over, but he quickly gets up and tries to escape."Oh your not  
getting away." He says as he puts his staff away and charges holy energy into his right  
fist."Hand of fate!"He exclaims as he thrusts his fist forward and unleashes a beam of  
energy.

"No, not again,noooooo"He shouts as the beam reaches him, destroying him. His data  
floats up into the air.

"I showed him."Says Bub as he flies back and becomes Patamon again.

"Hey, did you guys miss me?"Says Vixen as she flies through the tear that Devimon  
made and reverts to Renamon.

"Ryan definatly missed you, he was willing to jump off the side after you." Replied  
Alex,, this lead to punch to the head.

"Quiet you!" Exclaimed Ryan, later.

"Was what Alex said true?" She asks Ryan who is blankly staring into space.

"Oh wha?" He he asks as he comes back to reality."Oh yeah, it's true, though I'm sure  
you would do the same for me." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bub." Said Alex.

"Yeah Alex?" Asks Bub.

"Thank you." He replies.

"For what?" Asked the small rabbit digimon.

"For being you." He answers.

"Your welcome then."Bub says with a smile on his , they reach Japan.

"Wow, that's all I have to say, wow." Says Ryan marveling at the city of Tokyo.

"By the soverigns, it's brighter then the advert!"Shouted Bub as he lay on top of  
Alex's head.

"Well if you two are done gawking."Said Kirsty. She starts to walk away followed by  
Vixen and Darkfang.

"Hey wait for us!"Shouts Ryan running after them.

"Yeah wait up!"Shouts Alex as he ran after Ryan. The group continue walking, taking  
in the sights and sounds of the city.

"Okay, you guys find a hotel, I'll see when that guy can see us." He says as he walks  
away from them once he saw the Dats building. When he walked in with Vixen who  
was still wearing the coat."See, told you it would be fine." He commented taken note  
of it.

"Hello, what is your buisness here today?" Asked the recponist who was a Biyomon.

"We need to see the head office, what the availble times say, a week from now?" He  
replied, not surprised at all.

"He would be availble at five pm on wednesday, would that be acceptable?" She  
asked, typing as she goes.

"Yeah, that will be fine."He replied.

"Your now scheduled for then, here is the letter you will need, have a good day sir."  
She says with a smile as she hands him a small takes it,he and Vixen then  
leave. They walk around for a while as Ryan's phone goes off.

"Hello, you have reached me."He says as he answers it.

"Yeah, yeah, we are at the great tsunami hotel." Replies Kirsty. Ryan can not reaad  
japanese while Vixen and both read and speak it. She looks to their right and nudges  
Ryan.

"We are actually just across the road from you." He says to Kirsty.


	7. Lightning Frighting: Prelude to Terror

It is their first night in Japan, but Ryan can't sleep. He could feel as if something was calling to him, he probaly would not if not for the voice in his head.

"You must..must..must...."Echoed the voice.

"I must what?"He whispered as not to wake the others.

"Find the sprit..sprit..and restore the light..light..light."Said the voice once again. It's words confused him, how can you find a sprit? He did not know but he still could not sleep. He remained like this for awhile until his eyes finally decieded to shut. He was the first to wake up.

"Well, I may as well go find something to do." He said to himself, he tip-toed across  
the floor, making sure not to wake his friends, he then slides the door and exits and then slides the door back in place. He heads downstairs and into the dining room. There he finds a few ads that have translated into a few languages. One of which being english."Well that's convinent." He said as he goes to read a Vixen is having another and what appears to be a Weregarurumon but diffrent are running through a large metal strcuture.

"Come on, we have to get away from him."Shouts the Weregarurumon as it runs, then he stops and puts a arm out to stop Vixen."Keep quiet,he's in that hall." He whispers, pointing into the next hall. A large dragon like creature standing on two legs walks by, looking for something or someone."When I say so, you run before me, I'll follow closely." Says the blue werewolf pointing in the direction that the dragon creature  
came from.

"Where are you weaklings?"Snarled the creature.

"Okay, now!"He says as Vixen starts to run, he follows soon after. The creature  
notices them and roars, it's a ear spliting roar that causes Vixen to stop, but the  
Weregarurumon continues to run, picks her up and jumps through a open window,  
then she wakes up.

"What was that?"She asks as she wakes, no one shes that Ryan is nowhere in the room."I should go find him." She says as she teleports outside the door. She  
walks down to the dining room, to find Ryan eating some sushi and reading  
something."Good mourning." She says.

"Good mourning." He replies still reading.

"So, what are you reading?" She asks.

"A tourist's guide to Tokyo,Japan." He replies.

"Anything interesting?"She inquires.

"There's a castle nearby, apparntly people have actually seen ghosts." He replies."I  
suspect it to be a digimon." He says.

"That's possible." Said Vixen."There are ghost digimon in exsistence." She goes on.

"We'll wait for the others to wake up and go." He said.


	8. Lightning Frighting: Enter Raiden

After a while, the group locate the bakemon, devouring food that it had found on the ground.

"Vix, your up." Says responds with a nod and jumps at the bakemon and attempts to kick it but she goes right through.

"Diamond storm!" She says as dart like diamonds flew at the ghost but they went through it as well.

"Let me try, petite fire!" Says Darkfang as he fires a stream of fire and ice at bakemon, but it was too quick and it got out of the way.

"My turn!" Said Bub as he tries to tackle the ghost, but he goes right bakemon sticks out it's tounge and leaves through the wall and into the dining hall.

"Quick we ha...."Said Ryan interuppted by a voice.

"Final shock!" Yelled a voice as flashes of lightning appeared from the dining hall.

"What the?" Says a confused Ryan as the group runs into the dining hall to reveal bakemon's code disappearing, a tentomon and a man. The man looked to be in his teens with a well pronouced nose, blueis green eyes, wearing trousers, a vest and seemed well built.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your target?" Asks the man.

"Well ye...." Said Ryan as he gets cut off by Vixen.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Oh me, I'm Thomas Wisemen." He replies.

"Nice to me...."Says Ryan as he is cut of once again.

"Are you with Dats?" Asks Alex.

"No I'm not, I was supposed to have a talk with their leader, but someone took the wendsday next week when I'll be of work." He answers.

"What a co......" Said Ryan as yet again he is cut off.

"Yeah, that was us, if you want, you could come with us." Offered Kirsty.

"That's great, where should I meet you?" Asks Thomas.

"A..."Says Ryan as once again is cut off.

"At the Great Tsunami Hotel." Replies Vixen.

"Well then, I'll see you guys later." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Raiden." Says the Tentomon with Thomas.

"Nice to meet ya!" Says Bub as he lies on Alex's head.

"Well then, see ya."Says Thomas as he turns and walks away.

"By....." Ryan attempts to say as he is cut off for te uptemth time.

"Bye, see you on wendsday." Says Darkfang as he waves.

"Le....oh forget it." Says Ryan before he gets cut off. The group then start their way back to the Hotel when a cloaked youth and a small blue digimon jump into their path.

"So, which of you is Ryan?" Asks the youth.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
This chapter was short, I know. This is because it is the second part of the previous chapter.


End file.
